Spies
by 0-darkandtwisty-0
Summary: When Ziva returns from Israel, Tony doesn't know what to expect. But he certainly doesn't expect a bunch of highly-trained asassins. Many events occur that bring the team, and Tony & Ziva, closer together. What will happen that leads to an unexpected friendship between Ziva and her replacement? read it and find out!
1. home

Prologue:

I knew they were there. I could sense them. My phone was automatically in my hand, scanning through the contacts list. Eventually, I found the one I was looking for. 'B the airport in central DC 6:00 P.M, terminal 4, or I will die, Z' As I typed, the hair on the back of my neck stood straight out, as if the people I was hiding from were right behind me. As i hit send, a thought occured to me. What if they actually WERE right behind me. I turned around.  
Nothing. Then I ran all the way to the airport, just to be sure.

Tony's phone bleeped. When he saw the message, he froze. Z. Could it be her?, he thought? Could it actually be her? If so, she must have been in deep trouble if she actually ASKED for help. Obviosly, he needed to go to the airport. If it was her, he couldn't let her down. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was putting on his coat and checking the clock. 5:28. That should be enough time, he thought, as he dashed to his car.

As he emerged from his car, Tony scanned the lot for anyone suspicious. No one he could see. Inside the airport, people were bustling everywhere. When he reached terminal four, a young woman, about thirty, ran up to him. Her hair was a rich golden brown and her eyes were a glowing hazel. It was her. Ziva. Tony stepped towards her and held her close. "Ziva. Oh my god, it's really you!" Tony pulled out of the embrace to look at her. The gohst of a smile played at the corners of her lips. The gohst of his favourite, heart-melting smile. He was just about to say something else, when he noticed two people watching them. One pulled out a gun.  
"Run, Tony, we have to get out of here!" Ziva cried, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. And so they ran. once outside of the airport, they turned left, towards the shops and hid in an alleyway about half a mile away from where they started. After a few minutes, the adrenaline wore off, and Ziva burst into tears. Tony held her close until the sobs stopped. As she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes, he asked her a question, "How long have they been following you, Ziva? They must be pretty dangerous for you to ask for help."  
the look on Ziva's face was almost a smile, "I ask for help when I need it. And after three months of that, even Gibbs would need a hand. Also, I would have come back soon anyway." Now, she was smiling. As they gazed into each other's eyes,  
Tony was struck by full-power realization. Ziva was here, right in front of him.  
And she may be in danger, but that didn't matter. She was right there, and she wasn't leaving. Within seconds, his lips where on hers, pulling him down into a spiral of memories. Their first under-cover mission. His last few minutes in Israel, her mouth against his for what he thought would be the only time. All those heart-felt conversations and that moment in brazil. Everything they'd ever said to each other suddenly took on another meaning. And in that very moment, he knew that he still loved her. And he was pretty sure, from the way that she was kissing him back, that she loved him, too. And he would never let that stop. 


	2. Old Family

**So here's the second chapter! enjoy!**

Back in Tony's car, Ziva was surprised by what she saw. She probably shouldn't have

been, after what had happened in the alley, but she couldn't help it. Hanging from

the mirror on the windshield was her star of david. The necklace she had slipped into

Tony's hand as they had parted back in Israel last year. He noticed her staring at it

"Here," He said, reaching up and untangling it from his fuzzy dice "You should have it

back. I've carried it everywhere for nearly a year, and now it's your turn again."

Ziva turned so he could fasten it around her neck. As soon as the gold touched her

skin, she felt whole again. She had felt emty for nearly a year, both missing Tony

and knowing she had lost this piece of her forever. Turned out she hadn't. She slipped

her hand into his as they pulled out of the parking lot. It felt so good to know that,

as long as he was here, and as long as he loved her (Which, even though he hadn't said

it yet, she knew he did.) she was safe. And as long as they were together, she always

would be. Pulling herself out of her daydream, she finally noticed where they were

going. "Tony, why are you taking me to NCIS? You are just going to lead them to the others,

and I am pretty sure that Abby does not need her lab blown up, shot at or shattered into

a million pieces again any time soon. I just want to keep them safe." Her eyes were full

of sincerity as she waited for his reaction. "NCIS is the safest place for you right now,

Ziva. And I'm sure Abby wouldn't mind getting her lab blown up again if it meant keeping

you safe. I would rather have all of washington blown up than lose you again. for good

this time. I don't think I could handle that." Tony leaned down and kissed her forehead.

As soom as his lips touched her skin, Ziva felt overwhelmed with warmth. How could she

still feel this way, after all this time? It was if her soul lit up as soon as he entered

the room. And even the slightest touch set off fireworks in her heart. She had never

felt this way about anyone before. It was almost like, over the period of time that

they had been apart, she had grown to love him more. Just looking at him, she knew

that she could never find the strenght to leave him again. She would do anything

for this man, and he would do anything for her. Her mind was dragged back to an old

case that she had worked on a few years ago. A woman had asked her if she believed

in soulmates. She thought she had known what that woman had meant at the time, but

she had been wrong. This was what it felt like to have found your soulmate, and she

had just needed time to realize it. She and Tony were meant to be. Retracting her

away from her newely-found realization, she noticed that they had stopped moving.

Directly in front of her stood the familiar shape of the NCIS building. A bout

of panic shot through her. What if they didn't want her back? Not everyone is always

as accepting as Tony has been. What if they liked her replacement better than her?

Tony clearly hadn't moved on, but had everyone else? But her worries were set aside

when a warm hand squeezed hers. As soon as she stepped out of the car, Tony's lips

crushed hers once more. The kiss set her whole body on fire with need. Need to be

near him. Need to be with him. Need to love him. And even after the kiss had finished,

the fire remained. She smiled up at the man that she loved, and followed him inside.


	3. revealation

**So sorry for not updating sooner, but, if you still remember the storyline... Next chapter!**

It was just as she remembered it. The orange walls, the huge glass windows, even the

receptionist, who recognised her immediately and gave her full guest privilages without a second glance. Even the elevators were the same, and, thankfully, they had one all to themselves. She clung to Tony's arm like a baby monkey as they reached the fourth floor. The Elevator dinged and the doors opened, and there was definately no turning back now. Because right in front of the elevator stood Gibbs. When he saw Ziva he almost dropped his coffee cup. She gazed up at him, "Hello Gibbs." And that was all she could say without crying, because as soon as he had paused at the elevator, the rest of the team (Including Abby, Ducky and palmer.) had come to see why. Right in front of her stood Abby, a look of sheer shock on her face. McGee, an expression similair to that of an owl. Palmer, a huge grin plastered on his face. Ducky, who looked like his jaw would fall off any second. And in the midst of all this stood a girl, about twenty-seven, twenty-eight with blonde hair and eyes the coluor of the sea. Around her waist was a gun holster and a badge. Ziva's replacement. Almost immediately, she was swamped with questionst. Were had she been? Why hadn't she replied to their messages? But the most common question was why. Why had she left? HOW could she leave? And it was all to much. She cowered into Tony as tears sprung to her eyes. Only once they began to fall down her cheeks and she started to sob did they finally shut up. "Now look what you have done!", Tony said, pulling her into his arms. "She came to us for help and you made her cry. You all know how much it takes to do that, and with everything going on in her life right now, she can't deal with all your questions at the moment. She has at least two highly-trained killers on her tail, and they've been there for months. When I picked her up at the airport, they chased us for half a mile before we finally lost them. She didn't want me to bring her here because she was afraid you would get hurt. She only asked me to help because it was too much for her to deal with on her own. So stop asking questions an start tracking down the guys that did THIS to her." Tony lifted the bottom of her shirt so they could see the scar that Ziva had shown Tony on the way back to his car. It was a large, deep stab wound that she had recieved only a few months before. She had just finished recovering before she left Israel, so the scar was still pink. Abby's face went from one of shock to one of pure sympathy. And she wasn't the only one who's expression changed. Everyone else looked either sympathetic or full of sheer determination. Everyone except the blonde, "I'm sorry if I sound rude," She said, stepping forward slightly. "But who exactly are you?" By now, Ziva had stopped crying enough that she could answer, "My name is Ziva David, former NCIS agent. I was the agent before you." The look on her face told her that she had not been expecting THAT answer. Tony guided Ziva out of the elevator and lead her to his desk. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. She instantly felt safer. Even safer than she had before she was being followed by assasins, which was saying something. Once the tears subsided, she noticed a few of her friends staring at her with humerous suspicion. It took her a while to realize why. For the past few hours, all she could think about was being close to Tony, but she hadn't thought about what the others would think. This realization was enough to make her smile. She lifted her head to whisper in Tony's ear; "Um... I think that the others are getting some pretty accurate ideas about what's going on between us. And they do not look surprized." She shifted her head back to where it was. Finally, someone took up the courage to ask. It was the blonde again, "Um, are you two, you know... Together? Because it sure looks like it." And that set them off. Tony and Ziva started laughing so hard that Ziva almost fell off his lap. In fits of giggles, they explained everyting. From all the way back in Israel last year, up until the kiss outside his car, and pretty soon, everyone was laughing. And as Tony held her in his lap, all he could think about was how good it felt to hear Ziva laugh again. After a whole lot of attention and repeating their stories several times, they could finally go home. well, Tony's home. As they walked through the door, Ziva was surprised to see that this, too, was exactly as she remembered it. Except the fish. Instead of just kate, the goldfish he had bought after his old partner died, there were two. she was pretty sure that the new one was named after her. She turned around to face him. He was by the phone, probably ordering a pizza. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, her chin resting against his back. She smiled. This time yesterday she was running through the streets of Tel Aviv, sleeping under bridges to save her money and eating a 50 cent roll once every two or three days. Now, she was with the man that she loved, ordering a pizza and sleeping in an actual bed. She had left all of this to start a new life, when all the life that she needed was right here in front of her. There was no reason to leave again, and she was thankful for that. Tony hung up the phone and spun her around to face him. "You do still like meatlovers, don't you?" He asked her, his lips gently brushing hers. she smiled, "Yes, I do. But I like you more." As he kissed her again, he knew that was the closest thing to an I Love You that he would be getting for now. Ziva squealed as Tony picked her up, dropped her on the couch and kneeled over her. His lips crushed hers again and her will was melted in seconds. She would have jumped off a cliff if she was kissing him. Their fun was soon disturbed by a knock at the door. Tony stood up to get it, but she grabbed his arm. Her eyes were filled with fear. He instantly knew that the only way to ease her fear would be to let her come ,too. He helped her up off the couch and she clung to him as they headed towards the door. As the door swung open, they both let out a loud gust of air. It was just the pizza delivery guy. They paid for the food and shut the door behind them. "See," tony said, sitting down on the couch and pulled her down beside him, "Not everyone who knocks on that door is going to be an assasin." And he wrapped his arm around her waist and they ate in the peacful silence of the night.

**Hope this worked for you... Bye!**


	4. A Depressing Dedication

Sorry, if you are reading this it is not a chapter. I read a story the other day, by a person named Kaia_Shea. But, sadly, she died. Her account is still active, and run by her friend Ellie. I promised, in an act of unexpected sympathy, to dedicate all my stories to her. So here I am. Thank you for your time, and I hope this author's note hasn't made your day - or night - too depressing.

~Sophie


	5. Yet Another Emotional Rant

Reading through my old reviews, it has been brought to my attenion that many people are complaining to me about formatting problens to which I have no controll over and have threatened to stop reading unless I change it. Comments like these are incredibly hurtful, and, sadly, my entire inbox is flooded with them. If you are going to give me a review, be nice about it. Constructive criticism is welcome, but click the little speexh bubble at the top of the chapter to see what NOT to post. Sorry for giving another big rant about feelings and the like, but those comments seriously bothered me.

~ Sophie


End file.
